wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Amalia Sheran Sharm
Amalia Sheran Sharm (or Amalia for short) is one of the main characters of the Wakfu: The Animated Series. She is the princess of the Sadida Kingdom, but isn't terribly fond of her royal duties and would much rather go out adventuring, often dragging a bemused Evangelyne in tow. Tagging along with Yugo mostly on a whim, she sometimes comes off as sheltered and immature, but won't hesitate to take responsibility when necessary.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wakfu_(TV_series) She is voiced by Adeline Chetail in French dub and by Jessica Bell in English dub. __TOC__ History Background Much of Amalia's past is unknown, it is revealed that during her childhood her mother the previous Queen had died and that she was very close to her mother. She also started her friendship with Evangeline as the Cra was assigned to act as Amalia's bodyguard and playmate, at first their opposing personalities clashed and Amalia was accidentally insulted by her when she attempted show of her new dress. Season 1 Amalia first appears with Evangeline, in a small scene Amalia talks about how the goddess of Sadida told her in vision of trouble coming in the future looking for a certain place to go. Ruel offers to show them the way for 5 kamas but she refuses. they are later seen in the forbidden forest around a small fire eating. Later being attacked by some sort of bug that turns people into trees. Amalia joins Yugo and the others to travel to the forest in order to find out why. The group travels into the forest and meet an ancient living tree named Soft Oak. When the group returned to Yugo's village, Amalia was there to witness Master Nox's curse on Alibert and also the prophecy about Yugo's lineage. Upon hearing this the group assisted Yugo as he traveled to Oma Island, the place where the last Eliatropes were supposedly hiding. Following several adventures, the group arrived at the island, where they met with Adamai and Grougraloragran. the old dragon explained how Yugo was actually the last living Eliatrope in the World of Twelve, the others killed or sealed away during the Mechasme invasion. At this point, Nox finally caught up to the group and engaged in combat with Grougraloragran as the dragon sent the Yugo, Adamai, and everyone else far away from the island. Grougraloragran as defeated in the battle, his wakfu retreating to his Dofus elsewhere. Nox then turned his attention towards another source of wakfu: the Tree of Life in the Sadida Kingdom. After figuring out what their objectives were the gang had to decided to separate, while Yugo and Adamai separated to find Grougraloragran's Dofus egg. Amalia head back to the Sadida Kingdom to warn her father and her kingdom that they were to be invaded by Nox and that the Tree of Life was endanger. When she returned to her home she encountered her brother Armand who had to temporary control of the kingdom while her father tended the Tree of Life. While she met with her brother she found he had an audience with Master Joris an emissary of Bonta. When she was reunited with her, she explained to him the current situation. But as they talked with her brother his abrasive behavior and his anger that she "abandoned" her kingdom ruined the reunion. After her brother battled Percedal and Eva's bow was destroyed both Amalia and Evangeline were confined to Amalia's room. They decided to find her father and the tree of life. They were later freed by Master Joris. When they tried to go the the Tree Of Life both her and Eva were trapped in a dream state by the tree. After being reunited with her father and trying to create a battle plan with her brother, Amalia was told the truth about the night that she left the kingdom her brother had supported her and told her father that this would help develop and overcome her mother death. Later Nox's invasion began in the Sadida Kingdom. During the invasion Amalia and Eva where able to reunite with Yugo and Sir Percidal the sight of Nox's destruction of the trees caused Amalia to tap into the Tree of Life's energy. Amalia also bore witness to the death and sacrifice of Sir Percidal after he sacrificed himself while trying to protect Eva from Razortime. Despite the sacrifice a the battle ended up once side and ultimately Nox was able to reach and drain the Tree of it's wakfu, turning Amalia and the Sadida race into trees in the process. Nox then used the wakfu he had accumulated to put his ultimate plan in action: turn back tim`e 200 years in order to prevent the deaths of his family. However, the total wakfu only sent them back twenty minutes, resurrecting Yugo, the Sadidas, and depriving Nox of all the wakfu he'd worked to acquire. Yugo opted to allow Nox to retreat, instead choosing to stay behind and mourn the death of Percedal, who had been killed in the battle with Razortime. Yugo and Adamai then decided to stay in the Sadida Kingdom and study the Eliacube. Season 2 After battle with Nox, the remaining members of the Brotherhood of the Tofu remained in the Sadida Kingdom for several months, Amalia had fully immersed herself in her role as Princess of the Sadida. She began to act formally and considered Eva's claims of Percedal's survival as delusional ramblings. Despite her claims Evangelyne decided head out on a solo expedition in search of Sadlygrove. When she summoned the Brotherhood to Rubilaxia, where Percedal's soul had been imprisoned in his own sword. When they arrived at Lord Vampyro's former lair the Brotherhood was happy to see Percedal alive. However Amalia and Ruel ended as Rubilax's minions after stole both of their souls and turned them into ghouls. Special Episodes The Special Episodes 6 years after season 2 show Amalia has taken her mother's position as Queen of the Sadida and her forced marriage to Count Harebourg of Frigost begins the story. Though she initially accepts his proposal, she voids the agreement after learning the Count planned to use the Sadida forests as a fuel source for his kingdom. By the finale, Amalia and Yugo have shown a strong desire to be with each other, in spite of the difficulties caused by the difference in their races. Personality At first Amalia seemed like a typical bratty princess but it was shown that she has kind heart and is capable of being selfless. She does not seem to like barbaric behavior and when treated by it will retaliate in screaming especially when she shows them a sign of gratitude such as giving them flowers. She also has a very strict sense of duty as she was willing to put herself aside for the sake of her kingdom. As the princess of the Sadida she loves her people very much and will go through any lengths to save them. The same goes with her friends. She is also adventurous and free-spirited just like her mother. Appearance Amalia has long green hair like any Sadida, a strapless top and a mini-skirt made of leaves and a flower on top of her head. She is usually barefoot. In the second season she is often shown wearing her princess dress which is somewhat revealing. Powers/Abilities *'Plant Summoning and Manipulation' - Amalia has the ability to create plants by touching the ground at almost any area like all other Sadida. These vines have been used for attacking, restraining and other uses. *'Nature Link' - She has shown as having some sort of link to trees and can feel their pain if they are damaged. *'Plant Rage' - As seen in the finale, when Amalia extremely pushed to her limits she gains assistance from the Tree of Life which grants her limitless power of using her vines. Amalia faints after using the power. Relationships Evangelyne As Amalia's best friend and body guard, They have been together since childhood however their relationship at first was a bit rocky since Eva spoke her mind most of the time but later became close after Amalia was sick and Eva stayed by her side the entire time. Evangelyne cared a great about her when she was bitten by a poisoned rose and tearfully threatened to shove statues that Ruel stole down his throat which was the cause of her getting bitten in the first place. She was also greatly relieved when she survived and was bemused when Amalia started yelling for a mirror to check her hair. Amalia also attended her wedding as the maid of honor. Yugo From their first meeting, the girl sensed a noble soul within Yugo and decided that Sadida had directed her to his village to aid him during the war with Nox. The two grew steadily closer during their adventures, with Amalia often treating Yugo as a confidant and playmate. She also expressed to him that she would be sad when their adventures ended as she felt her life of royalty was one of inconvenience. Yugo told her not to worry, that even after their quest was over, he would still be sure to visit often. Of all the Brotherhood, Yugo is the only member that Amalia treats with the same respect and admiration as her bodyguard and best friend Evangelyne. The second season drops multiple small hints throughout, that this admiration and friendship has grown into a romantic attraction, though Amalia doesn't seem ready to admit it. Indeed Amalia often shows the most concern for Yugo whenever he dives into a dangerous situation and is the most relieved when he comes back. In the special 3-part episodes. When Amalia forcibly gets betrothed he is visibly upset and talks about it with Adamai who states that his feelings go beyond that of friendship but Yugo was worried that he would embarrass her if they were in a relationship and decides to hide it. He also acts hostile towards 'her betrothed' when he gets close to her. Eventually after learning the truth that Lord Haregbour who only wanted to marry her for Sadida Kingdom's trees to fuel his kingdom's furnace. It's shown later on that Amalia does return Yugo's feelings as they look to each other during Percedal and Evangelyne's wedding. Armand She has a bit rocky relationship with her brother as she believes to treat her like a little child and was surprised when she found out he actually cared for her and was the reason why she was able to run away. He was also very protective of her as he sent out multiple guards to watch over her and was depressed when they lost sight of her when they arrived at Bonta. However as said by their father when the guards brought him a souvenir from the gabbowl tournament she participated in his happiness was like a child that had been given a wonderful gift. Gallery 3003353251_1_7_NGplhuX8.png Images1.jpg Category:Animated Series Category:The Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Sadida